


A Little Outside the Lines

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxious Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Epilepsy, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Precious Tony Stark, Seizures, Toddler Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “I wish you could be my brother, then you could stay forever,” the young pup murmured, moving around the table to hug onto Harley. The blond teen looked down at the boy with wide eyes before wrapping his arms around him and holding on tight.





	A Little Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> All of the love this series has received has warmed my heart over and over <3 Thank you for all of the love!!

“Tony, come take your medicine,” Steve called from the bathroom where he was taking his own medicine. The cabinet behind the mirror was wide open to show the various toiletries hiding behind it, including their family’s prescription bottles. The blond’s inhaler was in there too but he hadn’t needed it since he got put on a new medication a few months ago.

He hadn’t needed a lot of things since this new medication.

The 6-year-old came bounding in and held out his hand for the little pills - one for his epilepsy and another for his anxiety. Steve smiled softly and gave the pup his two pills along with a small glass of water, purring as the boy took the pills with little fuss.

“There’s my boy,” Steve praised softly, ruffling the boy’s hair affectionately. Tony purred happily and hugged the blond before returning to the living room to do his homework with Harley.

The blond’s phone chimed suddenly and he picked it up off of the counter, closing the cabinet as he checked his texts. He smiled softly when he saw it was Bucky, telling him that he and Jarvis were on their up to the apartment. He left the bathroom and smiled at both of the boys who were knelt around the coffee table with various papers spread around them.

He briefly noticed that they were really only working on Harley’s homework. It would be too hard for another 6-year-old but Tony was bright beyond his years which was why he was enrolled in 2nd grade. The blond didn’t know how they were going to keep up when the pup was already capable of doing high school math.

“Harley, Jarvis is on his way up with Bucky,” Steve told him, sitting down on the couch.

“Aw man,” the alpha teen complained softly, sighing.

“I didn’t realize my presence was so disappointing,” Jarvis said, his lips curled with amusement as he and Bucky entered the apartment.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just like hanging out with Tony!”

“Yes, Young Sir, I know. And how is young Anthony today?”

“I’m great,” Tony told him with a grin, helping Harley gather up all of his homework. “Mr. Jarvis, does Harley _have_ to go?”

“I’m afraid so, his parents will be expecting him back this evening,” Jarvis murmured regretfully. Tony sighed sadly.

“I wish you could be my brother, then you could stay forever,” the young pup murmured, moving around the table to hug onto Harley. The blond teen looked down at the boy with wide eyes before wrapping his arms around him and holding on tight. Steve smiled softly at the display before he noticed Jarvis frozen in place.

“You know what, I almost forgot. Mr. Jarvis, could you help me with something in the kitchen? I tried that recipe you gave me and it just didn’t turn out right,” Steve said, standing up from the couch. Jarvis nodded his head slowly and the beta followed the omega into the kitchen, Bucky close on their heels.

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked quietly, his brow furrowed slightly.

“I shouldn’t tell you. Mr. Stark would be angry,” the older man murmured, looking between the two mates. “But you should know. I’ve known young Anthony since the moment he was born.”

“What? But that can’t be right,” Steve said, his brow furrowing now.

“It’s true. He’s a Stark, through and through. He was born in the manor at 4 in the morning and when the doctor told Howard that he was an omega…”

“He sent him away,” Bucky murmured softly, scowling. He already didn’t like Howard Stark but now he flat out hated the man.

“Yes. Mrs. Stark begged her husband not to but… so I was tasked with taking Anthony to an orphanage. And I visited that orphanage up until he was adopted, hoping and praying he’d be with a kind family,” the beta explained quietly, smiling softly when he looked at them now.

“We love him with every bone in our body,” Steve murmured softly, smiling as he peeked through the archway to look at the two boys.

“I know, Steve,” Jarvis replied, equally as soft. “But no one can know. After I took Anthony to the orphanage, Howard had it announced that the new pup had been stillborn. Even Harley thinks his baby brother is dead.”

“That’s fuckin’ awful,” Bucky growled, clenching his fist.

“James,” Steve said sharply, scowling at the alpha. The brunet huffed softly but looked away from those blue eyes. “It doesn’t matter anymore. He’s our pup now and he and Harley are great friends. As much as Tony would probably like to have a sibling…”

“You shouldn’t have to worry about such things,” Jarvis told him, placing a hand on the omega’s shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. He stepped back after a moment. “We should depart otherwise we’ll be late.”

“Yeah, of course,” the blond said, leading the way back into the living room. Harley had finished packing up his bag and was talking happily with Tony.

“Come along, Young Sir,” the older beta said, smiling at the alpha teen as he hugged the younger brunet goodbye.

“See you later, Tony! Bye Bucky, bye Steve,” Harley said as he followed Jarvis out of the apartment. Tony sighed sadly and sat back down, pulling his own homework towards him and starting in on it.

Bucky smiled knowingly and winked at Steve before moving into the kitchen to start on dinner. Steve watched him go before he bumped Tony’s shoulder with his knee and sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside him.

“Come sit, honey, you can do your homework after dinner,” the omega told him, laughing when the 6-year-old scrambled up and pressed right into his mother’s side. Steve wrapped an arm around him and turned on the tv.

-

“Steve, this is getting a l’il ridiculous,” Bucky growled softly, kneeling down next to the blond as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. The alpha rubbed his mate’s back soothingly, his brow furrowed worriedly.

“It’s fine,” Steve retorted, panting softly as he finally sat back up. His face was the faintest green color.

“You’re going right back to bed. I’ll get Tony up and ready for school and then we’re going to see your doctor,” Bucky told him firmly, getting up and going to get their pup up. Steve pulled himself off of the ground and flushed the toilet before moving on to wash his mouth out.

The blond omega crawled back into his nest and buried himself under a pillow or three. He must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He moved the pillows and smiled tiredly when he saw Tony’s wide, brown eyes looking at him.

“Morning, baby,” he murmured, purring as the boy hugged onto him. The pup pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek before pulling back.

“Feel better, mama,” the boy purred, pressing another kiss to his cheek before scrambling out of the nest and running out of the room when Bucky called his name.

-

“Stop pacing, I’m sure it’s just a stomach bug,” Steve told the alpha, watching him pace the exam room with irritation written all over his face.

“What if it’s not?” Bucky asked, growling softly before shaking himself and walking over to the blond. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed his face into his neck.

“Hey, I haven’t been horribly sick since Dr. Erskine became my doctor,” the omega reassured, running his hands through his mate’s long, dark hair. The door opened and in came the good doctor, smiling when he saw the pair of mates wrapped around each other.

“Good morning, Steve, Bucky,” Dr. Erskine greeted, closing the door and grabbing his wheel-y chair to sit on. “It’s been awhile. The medication I prescribed you last time, it works well?”

“It works great,” Steve said with a smile. “I’ve never felt better, I haven’t used my inhaler since, and I finally feel like I can keep up with everyone else.”

“Good, good. So what brings you in this morning?”

“He’s been throwing up every morning for a week and a half now,” Bucky said, standing up straight and taking his mate’s hand in his own.

“I see. Any other symptoms?” Dr. Erskine asked, writing everything down on his clipboard.

“I guess I’ve been tired and a little more emotional lately. Tony kissed me goodbye this morning and I almost started bawling,” Steve answered with a small laugh.

“Alright. I’m going to have a nurse take some blood and have it tested, that should help us narrow down the problem,” the doctor said, standing up. “I’ll have the lab make it a priority, I know you have a pup to look after so we’ll get you an answer before you leave today.”

“Thank you, Dr. Erskine,” Bucky murmured. The doctor nodded his head and left the room. A few minutes later a nurse came in and took some of Steve’s blood before leaving the pair alone in the exam room again.

They were alone for about half an hour before Dr. Erskine came back in again, smiling warmly at them.

“Well, it appears that your hCG levels are higher than usual.”

“Meaning?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

“It means you’re pregnant, Steve.”

Bucky nearly fell over, stumbling as he caught himself in time. He stared at the doctor with wide eyes before turning to Steve and pressing his face into his neck again, sniffing loudly as he tried to find the change in his scent.

There.

Behind that sweet honey and charcoal scent was the underlying smell of flowers.

“That’s impossible! My body’s always been too weak to conceive,” Steve argued, pushing Bucky away from his space.

“Not anymore, Steve. I suppose that medication really has done wonders for you,” Dr. Erskine told him knowingly. “You’ll need some prenatal vitamins and I recommend investing in some pup books. You’ll also need to contact your omegatrician.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Erskine,” Bucky said, a wide smile on his face. The doctor nodded his head and left. “This is amazing!”

“Bucky this is not amazing, this is so unplanned! This is going to uproot our whole life!” Steve exclaimed, getting up off of the exam table.

“Steve, adopting Tony uprooted our whole life and now it’s the best thing ever. This is what we always wanted,” Bucky replied, following his omega out of the room. Steve checked himself out and the pair made their way back to their car.

“We’ve finally figured out how to take care of Tony! We can’t add a newborn pup into the mix, what will he think?”

“Steve! Breathe for a moment,” Bucky exclaimed, turning around and grabbing his mate’s shoulders. “If you really don’t want this… then fine, end of discussion. But if there’s any part of you that wants this pup as much as I do then we will figure it out! I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, you punk.”

“Don’t repeat your bond vows at me, you know I’ll cave, jerk,” Steve hiccupped, wrapping his arms around his mate. He took a few deep breaths, breathing in Bucky’s winter-mint scent and allowing himself to calm down. “Alright. ‘Til the end of the line.”

The omega squawked when the alpha suddenly bent down and picked him up with his arms wrapped around the blond’s hips. The taller had the biggest grin on his face, pressing his nose into his omega’s stomach and pressing multiple kisses to the flat, cloth-covered surface.

-

Steve was sitting at the kitchen table with plenty of apartment listings laid out over the wooden surface. Their little two bedroom apartment wouldn’t be big enough once the new pup was born and it was time to get a new place anyway. The blond needed an actual space to paint rather than just taking up half of the living room.

So here he sat while Bucky was at work and Tony was doing his math homework in the living room, looking through all of the apartments and trying to find one that was big enough and in their budget. He heard a thud and was out of the kitchen in a split second, finding his pup collapsed on his side with his muscles convulsing.

He swore softly and checked the time, hurrying over to the brunet and kneeling down next to his head. Even though he knew everything was fine, the seizures still scared the shit out of him. The medication made them few and far between - he hadn’t had one in a number of months now.

After about a minute and a half, the convulsions stopped and Tony whimpered, blinking rapidly as tears fell from his eyes. He always came back confused and disoriented and beyond tired. The pup rolled over onto his back and held out his arms for his mama.

“Alright, baby boy, mama’s right here,” Steve murmured, maneuvering so he was beside the boy before lifting him up with a soft grunt. He stood up and bounced the boy lightly, rubbing his back and purring to calm him down. “No school for you tomorrow.”

Tony slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes, his head resting against the older omega’s shoulder. The familiar scent soothed him until he fell asleep in his mama’s arms. Steve smiled softly and continued to purr as he headed back into the kitchen, sitting back at the table and working through the apartments one handed.

After about an hour, Tony reached out with one hand to grab one of the papers, looking over it curiously with half-lidded eyes. The 6-year-old still looked exhausted but aware and alert.

“Are we gonna move?”

“Yeah, we are, sweetheart. You’re gettin’ to be a big boy now so we have to get a new apartment,” the blond told him, kissing the side of his head. “Wanna help mama?”

Tony nodded his head slowly and leaned forward in the blond’s hold to look at more of the apartments. That’s where Bucky found them when he came home, smiling as he walked behind them and pressed kisses to both of their heads.

“Pick one yet?”

“We have it narrowed down to these two,” Steve told him, picking up both of the papers and handing them over to his mate. “Both are four bedroom apartments but one has two bathrooms.”

“So that gives us enough space for you to have a studio,” the alpha murmured, rubbing his chin as he looked over the papers. “I like the one with two bathrooms.”

“You read our minds,” the blond purred, standing up with Tony still in his arms. “I’m gonna go run Tony a bath if you wanna start on dinner.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, kissing his mate’s cheek before putting the papers down and walking over to the fridge. Steve chuckled and walked to the bathroom with Tony.

-

“Thanks for helpin’ us move in, Rhodey,” Bucky said as he and the other alpha set down the last of the boxes. Steve and Sam were busy unpacking everything for the bedrooms and Tony was coloring in the middle of the living room floor.

“Not a problem, man. You and Steve help us out all the time when we need an emergency sitter for Wanda,” the dark-skinned alpha told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Bucky chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“Oh, so yer repaying that debt?”

“Damn right.”

“Knock, knock,” Jarvis said as he knocked on the open front door, Harley following on his heels. The older beta had a plate of cookies in his hands. “Thought I’d bring by some cookies and some help.”

“Harley!” Tony cheered, getting up and running over to the teen. He hugged him tightly.

“Hey Tones,” Harley said, hugging the pup back. “Let’s go unpack your room, huh?”

“Okay,” the brunet said, taking the older boy’s hand and dragging him down the hall towards the room he’d picked out.

“You tell him about the new pup yet?” Rhodey asked quietly.

“Not yet, but Steve’s gonna start showing soon. We’re just worried about how he’ll react,” Bucky answered, sighing softly as he turned back to Rhodey and Jarvis. “We still have a bunch of furniture and clothing to buy too.”

“I recommend just sitting him down and telling him gently,” Jarvis told him with a kind smile, heading into the kitchen to set the cookies on the counter.

-

“Alright, baby boy, are you comfy?” Steve asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the pup’s bed. It was still the race car bed he’d had for the last two years since he didn’t want to give it up just yet. The brunet was all snuggled up in his sheets with his teddy bear snuggled right into his chest.

“Yep,” Tony said, popping the ‘p.’ Steve and Bucky chuckled softly and kissed his forehead, nuzzling him happily.

“Alright. Well daddy and I have something we wanna tell you,” the blond said quietly, shifting his weight on the bed.

“Your mama’s gonna be havin’ a pup,” Bucky told him, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Tony’s brow furrowed at the alpha’s words, his grip on his bear tightening slightly. “That’s part of why we got the bigger apartment.”

“O-Oh…” the brunet said softly, looking away from his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes and he quietly started to cry. “W-When do I go back?”

“Go back where, baby boy?” Steve asked, clearly confused. His heart ached at the tears in his pup’s eyes.

“B-Back with Miss N-Natasha.”

“Oh! Oh no, sweetheart, no. You’re not ever going back to Miss Natasha, I promise,” Steve reassured, wrapping his arms around the brunet. “You’re our pup, Tony. I’m your mama and he’s your daddy and it’s gonna be like that forever and ever.”

Tony hiccupped and clung onto his mother, sobbing quietly. He let out little hiccups and whimpers and sniffles as he cried. The waterworks slowly came to a halt and left the little boy tired as he rested against Steve’s chest.

“Time for bed, baby boy. Let’s get to the nest, yer sleepin’ with me and mama,” Bucky rumbled, rubbing the boy’s back and standing up to head to their bedroom. Steve followed with Tony still in his arms, crawling into the nest and nuzzling his pup happily.

“I want you to remember that we chose you, Tony. We loved you from the first moment we saw you,” the blond murmured into his ear, curling around him protectively. “You didn’t come from my tummy like this pup will but we love you so much it’s almost as if you did.”

“We’re your mama and daddy no matter what,” Bucky whispered as the pup fell asleep, wrapping arms around both his mate and his pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ideas down in the comments! I am always open to suggestions and I'll probably like what everybody has to say!


End file.
